1. Field
An apparatus and method for monitoring the activity of muscle tissues, in particular an electrode device for monitoring the electrical activity of muscle tissues of the bladder. Other embodiments are also described and claimed.
2. Background
Electromyography (EMG) involves testing the electrical activity of muscles. Electromyographic monitoring of muscle tissue within the lower extremities, bowel and bladder using an electromyograph is essential during most spinal cord surgeries. In particular, the electromyograph detects the electrical potential generated by muscle cells when the cells are electrically, mechanically or neurologically stimulated. Based on the activity of the muscle cells, the surgeon can determine whether the surgical operation on the spinal cord is putting the innervating nerve root itself or, in some cases, the innervated muscle at risk. In the case of intramuscular electromyographic monitoring, monitoring is done by inserting needle electrodes into specific muscle groups. Extremity muscles and even the rectal sphincter muscle can be monitored by intramuscular electromyography. For example, in the case of the rectal sphincter, monitoring can be achieved by inserting a needle percutaneously through the skin into the sphincter muscle. It is difficult, however, to monitor deeper muscle groups such as the bladder sphincter using intramuscular electromyography because it is difficult to advance a needle into this region.